


Bucky Barnes Smiling

by mific



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Because he's earned some happier times.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Bucky Barnes Smiling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drawing of Bucky Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459448) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific). 



> I've been practising gouache portraits, and this was also painted for a "makeover" challenge at Drawesone on Dreamwidth where we're redoing prior art. The earlier drawing's at the link above. There are three years between them, the drawing was tossed off as a quick drabble and was the first thing I'd done after no traditional art for years and years, and I've now redone it (from the same reference) in a different medium, so you can't really compare. But yeah, some progress. :)

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/b6f5/pl3bqfu5kverilozg.jpg)

click for full size  
  
[on tumblr here](https://mific.tumblr.com/post/190606470325/bucky-barnes-smiling-because-hes-earned-some)


End file.
